suki_clanfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcs
With as popular as the Suki Clan is, they often see a lot of action. For better, or worse. Tresla Arc While vacationing, Bianca Suki encountered a young man named Tresla, who almost immediately found out about her curse and reif. To her surprise, he presented to her a pendant that had been charmed to make her transformations quick, painless, and at will. His generosity won her heart, and she quickly took him to meet Lady Aizai. The two adults fought violently during their first meeting, Lady Aizai claiming that he was trying to destroy the clan with false hopes. In retaliation, he assaulted her, attempting to kill her on multiple occasions in a row. This soon forced Bianca to defend Lady Aizai, afraid of the consequences that could possibly arise if she were to die. After a few months of Tresla directing harsh words at Lady Aizai whenever Bianca was in the room, she broke off her friendship with him, feeling heartbroken that she couldn't pursue her crush and help the clan with his pendants. Shortly after this, Allora discovered horrific side-affects beginning to occur in Bianca because of the pendant's resistance against the curse, leading to the absolute destruction of the pendant. Because of Tresla's aggressiveness toward the clan's laws, Hirei has been unable to approach him to rewrite his memory. Anubis Arc During Shikanara Suki's final year of high school, after a failed relationship with Raivis, Shika was taken to a nearby tattoo parlor by his classmate. The friend told the tattoo artist, named Anubis, that Shikanara was single and looking to hook up, though Shika denied this claim. However, within a week, the two strangers had began seeing one another romantically. Shikanara found himself feeling rather smitten with Anubis, even after learning that he was a necromancer. The two had fallen absolutely in love, and couldn't be apart for more than a day or two, supporting one another faultlessly. After Shikanara revealed his curse to Anubis, he was afraid that everything would come crashing down; instead Shika found himself crashing at Anubis's house multiple nights a month, being completely and entirely accepted by his new lover, even in deer form. When it came time to impress Lady Aizai, first impressions were incredibly rocky. Anubis denied being of any positive influence on Shikanara or the clan as a whole, saying he would probably only bring pain because of his necromancy. Needless to say, Lady Aizai ate this up and used it against Anubis again and again, but accepted his potentially negative presence, as a way of punishing Shikanara. Anubis was repeatedly encouraged by other members to hold on to his relationship with Shikanara. Later, Anubis approached Lady Aizai in her garden and offered her a token of peace: a white orb that, upon being buried, blossomed into a beautiful white rose bush. His boldness enraged her, but she ultimately accepted the gift. Shortly after this, Anubis vanished without a trace. The entire clan, including the foreign members, began searching for him, without any success. Several months later, Shikanara was visiting an out-of-town public clubhouse when he happened upon Anubis. By this time, Lady Aizai had become spiteful of Anubis, being fully prepared to kill him should she see him again. Anubis apologized to Shikanara repeatedly, asking him if their relationship could be resumed as if everything was still okay, though Shika admitted he needed time to think. After another several months of silence, Shikanara encountered Anubis yet again, and, after failing to avoid him, confessed that he felt ready to move on from his relationship with Anubis. He had grown tired of waiting on him and never seeing so much as a text, and needed a new lover that he could be happy and intimate with. Without warning, Anubis announced that he had only a single day left to live; that he was being consumed by the side-affects of his necromancy. This shocked Anubis so much that he ran to his friend Dedray to cry. Only one week later, Anubis returned and approached a very confused and upset Shikanara, acting as though they had never met. The combined traumas of losing him the first time, hearing about his death, and his apparent revival caused Shikanara to emotionally snap. He ran up to the clubhouse's second floor and locked himself in a room, where he sobbed heavily before throwing himself out a closed window. This resulted in severe injuries, as Anubis stood over him with another individual making comments about how Shikanara's wish of "I wish I had never met you" had come true. Shikanara was eventually quarantined to the estate for recovery, and had his memory manipulated so he thought he and Anubis had broken up after only 2 months of being together, and that his injuries had been an accident. Lady Aizai has a price on his head, and is ready to string his limbs across the estate wall like morbid streamers, and has banned any mention of him in her or Shikanara's presence. Ptah Arc Coming Soon Category:Extra